


the running of the bull

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the self-indulgent fics [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Other, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Teratophilia, but like mildly, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Apollo asks Percy to help him find his bow. But while they're in the Labyrinth, the ghost of Queen Pasiphae decides to take vengeance on the god Poseidon by making his favorite son lust after a certain monster. Joke's on Pasiphae, Percy's always down to clown.





	the running of the bull

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags before reading. This fic involves mildly dubious consent. Percy's down with fucking the Minotaur, but the mist still affects him and Pasiphae's magic takes over just a little.

"You know, when I said I would help you, I didn't know it meant going into the Labyrinth," Percy said as he made his way down the tunnel.

His words came out a little meaner than he meant them to, but he didn't correct himself. The last thing he wanted to be doing on one of his two days off was to help a god find his bow and arrow.

"Yes, well, I thank you for your service," said Apollo, trailing behind him. "In all fairness, the Labyrinth has calmed down in recent years."

"You said there was a fire down here during your trials."

"Did I? Bad memory."

Percy shot him a look over his shoulder.

Since Apollo had become immortal again, his powers and memory had returned. But being a god also meant that he needed to rely on demigods to do his dirty work; immortals weren't allowed to step into each others' domains without permission, and Apollo wasn't sure where he'd lost his bow. Apollo's uncertainty led them to retrace the god's mortal steps. And that, incidentally, brought them into the Labyrinth -- Percy's least favorite place.

"I wouldn't be too wary," Apollo said. Percy ignored him. "You have a god on your side now. Not Lester Papadopoulos."

"I don't see the difference," said Percy. And then added, "Lord."

" _I don't see the difference_ ," Apollo mumbled.

"And, no offense, but having a god on my side isn't gonna do anything for me. You're supposed to have a satyr with you in the Labyrinth, right? What do I look like?"

"A very handsome 25-year-old," Apollo tried.

Percy took a left. "I hate you."

Apollo followed. "I believe the exit we took last time should be around here somewhere."

They both scanned along the walls and floor. They took a right. They took a left. They took another left.

"I don't see anything," said Percy.

Apollo ran his hand along the wall. "I think," he said, "there might have been a-- Oh!"

There was a rumble and Percy had just enough time to turn to watch Apollo disappear through a trapdoor in the floor. He rushed to grab him. But the floor returned to normal before he could.

"Shit," Percy hissed. He tapped his foot over the space where Apollo had fallen. He slid his hand over the wall as Apollo had done, trying to get the floor to open again. "Apollo?" he called.

There was no response.

Percy ran his hands over his face. He shouldn't have even been there. He should've been in his kitchen drinking coffee and eating his body weight in peanut butter crunch and watching Monster Factory.

He didn't have time to go walking around the Labyrinth looking for a potential exit. He didn't have time to look for Apollo. He didn't have the time or money to end up in San Francisco when he needed to be at work on Monday. He only had $72 in his bank account and $45 of that would be taken out for his electric bill.

Percy ran his hand along the wall again for good measure before setting off along the hall again. Maybe, if he found an exit nearby, he might be able to find Apollo without--

Percy stopped.

There was a noise off in the distance, a kind of low groaning sound.

It was too dark to see more than a foot in front of him.

The groaning came again. It was louder, deeper. A loud _thud_ accompanied it. And then another. And another. Like someone dropping heavy boxes in the hall up ahead.

Then, all at once, Percy recognized what the sound _was_.

Footsteps.

"Forget Apollo," Percy hissed, turning on his heel.

It was hard to run in the Labyrinth. It was too dark to see. Some halls were longer than others. Some had spikes that jutted out from the walls, and some had no floors. Some had terrifying sounds. And some, like the one Percy ran towards, were dead ends.

He'd managed to gain some ground on whatever monster had been heading for him and so he would've been able to turn around to find a different path. But just as Percy realized he was trapped, something hissed from the wall beside him -- a spray.

Percy instinctively brought up his hands and coughed, trying to brush off the mist. It smelled off, like fresh sweat, and although it didn't burn, the possibility of the spray being some kind of flesh-eating chemical was very real.

The mist lingered around him. It gathered around his ankles and then drew away, growing taller and more condensed. Finally, Percy realized he wasn't looking at mist, but a figure of a ghostly woman.

She wore a long chiton with clasps at her shoulders, and her hair was pulled back in a braid like a crown. Her face reminded Percy vaguely of Calypso: young, but ancient at the same time. She was beautiful and frightening.

"Perseus Jackson," the woman said. "You dare enter Daedelus' Labyrinth with Poseidon's blood in your veins."

"Uh," said Percy. He tried to place the woman's face, but his brain's memory bank had a sign up that read, _Sorry! We're Closed_. "I'm sorry, I don't know you?"

"I am Queen Pasiphae," said the woman, "daughter of the titan Helios and the nymph Perse."

"Cool," Percy said, "cool, cool, cool. Uh, could you move? I gotta--"

Pasiphae held out her transparent arm. "Your father cursed me to lust for the Cretan bull until Daedelus made me a contraption so I could make love to the creature."

Percy had never experienced so much emotional whiplash in one sentence before. "That's… unfortunate." _And gross_ , he thought. "Sorry, uh, that happened."

"Now it is my turn to seek vengeance on Poseidon," said Pasiphae.

"Uh, okay. I don't really have any ideas. Maybe put salt in his coffee or something? Anyway, I really--"

"You will beg my son to ravish you," said Pasiphae. "You will present yourself to him as I did the Cretan bull. My son will take you. And the god Apollo will be your audience."

Percy's brain tried to catch up. His brain felt a little foggy and his heart rate was picking up. "You know where Apollo is?"

"The sun god shall be returned to you after I have had my vengeance," said Pasiphae. "You are your father's favorite child. I will bring shame to you. I will make your name an embarrassment. When the gods speak of Poseidon, they will only think of his son who begged the Minotaur to have him."

"Bold of you to assume my dad could be embarrassed by me when I fucked Procrustes a few months ago and I'm still going strong."

"You will be disgr-- Procrustes?" Pasiphae's face went from angry to disturbed. "Oh, Perseus."

"You're the last person who gets to make that face at me," said Percy.

Pasiphae opened her mouth to retort when the low groaning sound echoed down the hall. This time, instead of fear dragging its icy nails down his spine, Percy felt… excited by the sound.

"What was in that spray?" Percy asked.

Pasiphae smiled. "I told you. You will beg my son to ravish you."

A heavy footstep fell. Then another.

"Listen, lady," said Percy, "whether it's sex pollen or pheromone spray or whatever--"

"Magic," Pasiphae said, her smile disappearing. "Circe is my sister. Do you know nothing of your own family's history?"

"Your _horny-for-bulls-on-main-magic_ doesn't instantly prep me. Okay? So unless you have lube--"

"My magic will take care of it."

The footsteps were louder, thunderous. Percy could feel his body temperature rising. "The god Apollo. You said I would get him back after this? After your revenge?"

"He will be returned with his bow safe and sound."

"Right. Okay."

 _THUD_.

 _THUD_.

 _THUD_.

"Hey, uh, by any chance," Percy said, "when you sprayed me with your magical whatever stuff, you also sprayed the old Cow Man, right? Like, this is just something we can get over and done with? He wants this too?"

Pasiphae said nothing. She gave him one last smile and left as easily as she'd come, disappearing in a cloud of mist.

"Son of a bitch," Percy hissed. He felt hot and a little dizzy. Something was wet between his thighs and he desperately wanted to check to see what. Sweat was beading on his face and every _THUD_ from the hall made his heart jump. What the hell was this? What was he--

He shuddered when an enormous, looming shadow cast across the floor. And then there in the entryway, horrible and massive and blocking any way of escape, was the Minotaur.

**

Lust hit Percy like a sucker punch.

Percy had seen hot men before. He'd seen hot gods before. He was familiar with the attraction and the intrigue, he knew how to dance immortals right into his bed.

What he wasn't familiar with was this: a deep, angry kind of lust that chewed him from the inside out. He knew it was Pasiphae's magic, but some of it wasn't. This was the kind of heat he felt when Ganymede kept him balanced on the edge of his subspace. He felt high, willing, waiting, wanting.

Something needed to be inside him hours ago and Pasiphae's magic told him that something was the Minotaur. If he wanted this heat quenched, it was the Minotaur he needed. Only the Minotaur.

Percy had changed a lot since he'd first learned he was a demigod, but the Minotaur was just as enormous now as it had been then. The monster stood some 10 feet tall and his chest, shoulders, and thighs were terrifyingly thick with muscle. If his human body didn't crush you, his wide and sharpened horns would do the job.

It was Pasiphae's magic that drew Percy's eyes away from the Minotaur's enormous horns and down to his chest, his stomach, his hips, his--

"Oh, Neptune," said Percy.

If it were any other occasion, Percy would have laughed in disbelief and said, "No, thanks." But because this wasn't any other occasion and Pasiphae's magic was pumping through his veins, Percy ached for the enormous cock that would never even fit in his mouth.

 _He will satisfy you_ , the magic said. _He will satisfy you like no other god or mortal can. Give yourself to him. You belong to him._

"I belong to you," Percy said. He blinked. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

The Minotaur made the low groaning sound Percy had heard just moments before. It made him shudder. It made him wet.

"Um," Percy said, "hey there, big guy. Remember me?"

The Minotaur snorted and stomped his foot.

Percy swallowed. "Yeah, fond memories, huh? Well, listen, uh, your mom was just here and she was a little more forward than most parents who want to set up their kids, but she suggested we--"

Percy paused when the Minotaur lifted his face and sniffed the air. The monster huffed. He shook his bull face, stomping the ground. He came closer.

 _THUD_. _THUD_. _THUD_.

Percy stepped back on instinct, finding himself pressed back against the wall. The Minotaur loomed over him, his horns bracketing him on either side. He smelled like sweat and unwashed hair, but somehow it only made Percy hotter.

"I see you grew the horn back," Percy said. "Looks good."

The Minotaur snorted in his face, spattering him with snot and spit. The monster grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him up, up, up the wall. Percy swore and scrambled for purchase, managing only to grab onto the sides of his own t-shirt. "Okay," he said, "We're on the same page then. Um, how did you want to--? Oh, _jeez_."

The Minotaur had shoved his face into Percy's crotch, lifting him higher up the wall to find a better angle to smell him. Percy let it happen, not wanting to accidentally knee the monster in the face and end up a shish kabob before he could get off.

It was several minutes before the Minotaur snorted and dropped Percy's shirt. Percy fell to the floor with a hiss. And then swore when the Minotaur grabbed his ankle and yanked him down completely. The monster flipped him over without a single word.

 _Yes_ , the magic said in Percy's head. _Give yourself to him_. _Beg him to fuck you, breed you, fill you._

"Fuck me," Percy gasped. "Please. Breed me. Fill me."

A large hand held Percy down while the other grabbed hold of the waistband of his jeans. The Minotaur tore them from his waist in three sharp rips. Percy's hips were yanked up with just one hand, leaving his chest and face on the ground.

"Wait," Percy said, trying to turn to see. "You have to--" The Minotaur snorted and shoved Percy's head down, his cheek pressing hard to the floor. Percy _moaned_.

 _You do not tell him to wait_ , the magic said. _He tells you when you're ready. You will accept what he gives you. You'll thank him for what he gives you._

"Thank you," Percy said.

_Beg him._

"Please fuck me."

Something hot and wet slid over his neck and shoulder blades. Percy didn't realize until the Minotaur began sliding his cock along his crack that it was drool.

The Minotaur slid his cock up and down along Percy's crack. Pasiphae had been right about taking care of needing any lube. Somehow the magic mist had self-lubricated him and possibly even stretched him given the fact that the Minotaur's tip kept catching on the edge of Percy's rim.

 _You were made for this_ , the magic said. _Made for him_.

"I was made for you," Percy said, shuddering. The Minotaur's tip slid in, then out, in, then out.

_Beg him to fuck your hole._

"Fuck my hole."

_Tell the gods what you want._

"Gods, please, fuck my hole," Percy begged, shuddering.

The Minotaur rumbled, his grip tightening on Percy's hair as he pushed in and in and _in_. He sunk in deep, snorting and groaning. More of the monster's drool dripped onto Percy's shoulders.

Percy felt hotter than he'd ever felt before, the Minotaur's cock igniting something inside of him that ached something awful. He went to say something and then realized he'd already been speaking. Had he been begging? The magic's voice in his head and his own thoughts were getting jumbled.

The Minotaur bottomed out with a snort. Percy had never felt so full before. He was hot, pulled tight like a wire. Pasiphae's magic had gotten stronger somehow. He felt as if this were the only way he could ever be truly happy, being here pressed down into the floor impaled on the Minotaur's cock.

Wasn't this nice, the magic asked him. Didn't he want to feel this nice all the time? He could feel even better if he begged. He would just need to beg louder. He would need to tell the Minotaur who he belonged to, whose hole he was.

Percy couldn't remember speaking, but his throat was rough. The Minotaur was rougher. The monster's thrusts were so deep it felt like fisting. The Minotaur lifted his hips higher, fucking him deeper, deeper still, rocking his hips and refusing to give Percy any sort of purchase. He was no longer in control. The monster was in full control. His nipples were being rubbed raw against the rough floor and there was nothing he could do about it.

The magical voice in his head cooed at him, told him what to say. Percy begged for more and the Minotaur snorted in his face again, fucking him and fucking him and fucking him. There was a sound echoing off the walls and it took Percy a moment to realize the sound was him. He was moaning too loudly, possibly attracting more monsters, begging the Minotaur to fuck him, fuck him, fuck him, fuckhim fuckhimfuckhimfuckhim.

He needed the Minotaur to breed him.

He told the Minotaur this.

He yelled this.

He wailed this.

The Minotaur bellowed and clamped down on the back of his neck with his massive hand. Percy choked on the spit he hadn't realized had built up in his throat. The Minotaur slammed into him, rabid and feral.

Percy came untouched.

The Minotaur didn't care. It took several more minutes before he was finished, bruising Percy's skin with his grip on his hips, on his neck. His thrusts became brutal and then stopped all at once.

The Minotaur snorted, then snorted again, and finally pulled out. Percy briefly felt the monster's cum drip from his hole, and then yelped when the Minotaur dropped him to the ground.

 _Thank him_ , the magic said.

"Thank you," said Percy. His face was wet, but not just with tears.

The Minotaur said nothing. There was a low groan, and then the sound of footsteps, and then the monster was gone.

Percy shuddered and swallowed. He struggled to his hands and knees, wincing at the feeling of cum on his thighs. He put a hand on the wall and shakily stood up. His jeans were torn to shreds and his chest and stomach were red. He softly swore and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

He frowned. The hallway seemed longer than he remembered it being.

He looked up -- and froze. The dead end of the hallway was no longer a dead end. And there, in the middle of the hallway staring at him in awe, was Apollo.

**

"Shut up," Percy said as they made their way out of the Labyrinth. Apollo's shirt was tied around his waist, but it didn't do much to mask the fact that his torn pant legs were flapping around his boots.

"I didn't say anything," said Apollo.

"And you won't," Percy said.

Apollo looked surprised. "I never considered you to be the bashful type. Your adventure with Chrysaor was the talk of Olympus for several weeks."

"I don't care about the gods talking about it. I'm talking about the campers."

"Oh, well, obviously. As if I would talk about what I saw with a bunch of children."

"If anyone asks, a monster shredded my pants when I was trying to save you."

"Not too far from the truth."

"Look, can you just," Percy turned to face him once they stepped from the rock formation and out back into the woods around Camp Half-Blood. "I don't care what people think of me and what I do. So if you're judging me for what you saw--"

"And heard," said Apollo.

"Then you can go fuck yourself."

Apollo offered him a smile. "You forget that I did my best to bed you with Hermes. I know what you're into, and I'm not surprised by your choices. You're a son of Poseidon, after all. The wild is in your blood."

Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

Apollo looked him up and down. And then something dawned on him. "Would you like me to take you home?" he asked. "Maybe get some food?"

Percy hesitated. Then nodded.

Apollo held his hand out to him. Percy took it. "We'll stop by my cabin first to get you ambrosia and clothes."

"And to get yourself clothes," Percy added. "You'll give the Aphrodite kids a stroke."

"All in a day's work," Apollo said. He lifted Percy's hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. "Thank you for helping me find my bow."

"All in a day's work," said Percy.

They headed back to Camp.


End file.
